Safe and Sound
by fefe210
Summary: Raven is hurt and Beastboy comforts her.It is a son fic from taylor swift's safe and sound.I suck at summeries,I'm sure you'll like it. BeastboyxRaven bb/rae


_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said,' I'll never let you go.'_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said,' don't leave me here alone.'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_**Raven sat curled up in Beastboy's arms. Her tears stained his purple and grey shirt. He tightened his grip around her and whispered,' I'll never let you go.' He remembered the battle very clearly. He was a green mocking bird flying around a new enemy that had appeared. It was a gruesome creature, it resembled the monster from the scary movie everyone had watched, the one where Raven even became afraid, but faced her fears in the end. But this creature wasn't a carnation of Raven's mind. This was different, this creature would not go away once Raven realized something. As a bird he flew over around the strange enemy and examined it. He wasn't sure if he should touch it yet. For all he knew it could poison him or wrap it's skin around him and bring him into the depths of it's body. He glanced at Starfire, her eyes became green and her hands formed fists as she flew closer. He saw Robin riding on his bike, and Cyborg had the T-car parked and he was shooting his cannon at the monster. He looked at Raven. Her cloak fluttered behind her as she flew in the air, a serious expression on her face. The monster hit Starfire and she hit a wall making an imprint of how she was thrown into it. It's tentacle like arms flowed and crashed into anything in came into contact with. It's long black body stayed still serving no purpose to the fighting, at least for all he knew. It also had tentacle like legs, once it covered something like a car…it didn't come back. Suddenly Raven landed on the ground near it. She used her dark powers to form black energy around a bus and hurled it towards the enemy. It dissolved into it's body slowly. Beastboy gagged. 'Gross!' He shouted. The creature advanced towards Raven, and it swiftly moved over her. Beastboys eyes widened. When things went under it… He gasped and dived towards it. He moved quickly and slid under the creature violently swinging legs. But he could hardly remember anything past that. He remembered seeing Raven tattered and damaged, her leotard ripped in various places. Her face, her face was dirty and bloody. How come I'm not in this condition? He thought. Now she was in his arms, crying.**_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_**She shut her eyes tightly. This thing scared her. No…Scared wasn't the correct word. Petrified was better. She felt Beastboy rock her slowly. 'The sun is going down, you'll be alright. No one can hurt you now.' He said softly. She felt comforted by his words. 'Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.' Safe and sound. Such nice words. She believed him. Now she could not wait until morning. Then she would be safe and sound. She opened her eyes slightly. She was in her room. Surrounded by all the dark decorations, most of them were to help with spells and meditation.**_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on _

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone _

_**She looked outside her window. She saw that the others were still fighting it. Her shoulders slumped. They were fighting while she was inside. She looked at Beastboy when she started to lean inward. He was retrieving something from her bedside table. It was a small box. He opened it and it played soft music, like a lullaby. It started to play slower and slower until it stopped and the room was filled with silence. He turned it upside down and cranked the small wind-up device.**_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_La la (la la)_

_La la (la la)_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_La la (la la)_

_La la (la la)_

_**She swayed to the music that filled the room again. It's soft playing intruding her thoughts. Beastboy swayed with her. She closed her eyes again. She opened one and looked out the window. The giant monster was falling in defeat and the sun was falling below the water being eaten by the waves. 'No one can hurt me now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.' she whispered to Beastboy. **_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh (x7)_


End file.
